old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160616205904
Freizeit Also aus Erfahrung, wie es bei uns war... Ich hätte eig. gesagt, dass Jungs weit mehr Aufwand mit dem Gewand haben, als Mädchen, der Unterschied liegt lediglich daran, dass sich die Mädchen unnötig Umstände und Stress antun XD Also nicht allgemein gesprochen, aber zumindest bei unserem Maturaball war's so... Maturantinnen tragen ein weißes Kleid und die einzige Frage war, ob mit Handschuhen oder Stulpen oder nichts (wurde dann "nichts"), bei den Jungs war die Fragen: Schwarzer, blauer oder weißer Anzug? Stecktuch oder nicht? Rotes oder weißes Stecktuch? Krawatte oder Fliege? Welche Fliege? Gilet oder nicht? Welcher Gürtel? Also von den Entscheidungen her hatten wir um einiges mehr und es hat gedauert, bis wir auf einen Nenner kamen... Während sich die Mädchen um EIN Kleid kümmern mussten und passende Schuhe... Und die meisten Mädchen liefen in zig Kleidergeschäfte nur um sich dann das zu nehmen, welches ihnen im ersten Laden gefallen hat und teilweise kam's mir schon so vor als wenn sie sich Ausreden suchen würden, warum sie es nun doch nicht kaufen wollen XD Wir mussten mal nen Anzug finden! Und gute Anzüge sind um einiges teurer als weiße Kleider... Zumindest war's hier so XD Ja... ich mach die Matura und versuch dann meinen Zivildienst beim Roten Kreuz zu machen... dafür bekomm ich ja um die 600€ im Monat... was so gesehen ja reicht, da ich ja erst nach dem Zivildienst umzieh und mich so noch etwas länger als "Parasit" bei meinen Eltern einnisten kann XD Schule Ja man kann sichs schon aussuchen, nur ob man halt reinkommt ist die Frage (Und nein, es gibt nicht bei allem genug Plätze, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich beim Roten Kreuz, wenn es blöd läuft, erst in genau einem Jahr zum Zivildienst antreten kann...) Deswegen gibt es auch Tauglichkeitsstufen, gewisse Sachen darf man nur mit einer gewissen Tauglichkeit machen (zB Militärpilot geht erst ab Stufe 7... ich hab 8 btw) Anime Ja wegen der Brutalität... XD Ich finde aber, dass das Hektische hier oft zum Mind Fuck beiträgt und dazu auch noch teilweise alles lustiger macht XD Hast du nicht ne Liste? XD Puh... Schaut deine Schwester auch Ecchi? Mit etwas mehr Ecchi wäre Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches recht gut (ist in meiner Top 10 bei Proxer), da es trotz des vielen Ecchi doch schön ist und romantisch usw. aber halt nicht kitschig sondern eher witzig... Frag mich nicht, wie die das gemacht haben, dass sie einen perversen Anime schön machen können XD Mit weniger Ecchi (dennoch aber nicht wenig sondern eher mittelmäßig) wäre mein neuer Top 10 Anime! :D Inu x Boku SS ist tiefsinnig und romantisch, aber halt etwas kitschig (aber auch witzig) hat nur wenige Ecchi-Momente (aber auch... XD) hat mir jtzt nicht so übermäßig gefallen, wie Love Live! ist aber nicht schlecht ^^ Bakemonogatari ist auch Ecchi allerdings auch tiefsinnig mit Mystik verbunden... jedoch ist es eher schwierig zu schauen (mit den ganzen Zwischenszenen mit Hintergrundtext usw.) und auch etwas brutal (allerdings nicht so, wie Elfen Lied) K-On! wäre in Richtung Love Live! also es geht um nen Light Music-Club und es ist recht lustig (wurde sogar auf's deutsche übertragen, aber ich find die japanischen Stimmen hier besser) Himouto! Umaru-chan ist lustig und eig. nicht Ecchi, allerdings dauerts etwas bis der Anime "aufgewärmt" ist Carnival Phantasm ist extremer Humor mit den Fate/Zero Charakteren :D (Ecchi) Nichijou kennst du ja schon... XD No Game No Life wäre auch empfehlenswert... also wo das Geschwisterpaar in ein Universum kommt, wo alles durch Spiele entschieden wird ^^ (auch Ecchi) Servant x Service ist auch recht gut... Es geht um den Alltag von neuen Beamten (also komplett neue Studenten, die gerade anfangen als Beamte) ist recht witzig aber eher so auf dem Level von Inu x Boku SS (nicht kitschig, war aber nicht so überragend) Attack on Titan wenn ihr nichts gg Blut habt XD Working!! wäre auch nicht schlecht, es hat eine recht gute Story und ist einer meiner liebsten Animes (Top 10 :D) https://vimeo.com/51813024 UND HIER MEIN NEUER TOP 10-ANIME!!! Dieser ist sicher auch was für dich :D Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo oder " The Pet Girl of Sakurasou" ^^ Es geht um einen recht normalen Jungen (Sorata), der unter gewissen Umständen in ein Wohnheim kam, in dem "schwierige" Jugendliche leben... allerdings nichts so Jugendstrafanstalt-mäßiges, sondern eher "schwierig" im Sinne von "nervig", "nicht böse" und "talentiert"... also im Wohnheim leben viele talentierte Künstler(-schüler) (sie gehen alle auf eine Kunstschule) Eine exzentrische/perverse Anime-Zeichnerin, ein erwachsener/aufreißerischer Anime-Drehbuchautor, ein gynophober/nicht das Zimmer verlassender Programmierer, der normale Junge, eine perfektionistische/hart arbeitende Synchronsprecherin, die trinkende/faule/perverse Aufsicht/Lehrerin, die unselbstständige Mangaka/Malerin und streng genommen auch noch die AI des Programmierers... also Maid-chan XD Hauptsächlich geht's um den normalen Jungen und die Mangaka... aber den Anime kannst du ruhig schauen (ich bin bei Folge 12 von 24 ^^) Love Live! Das Video ist echt cool... ich habs mir schon runtergeladen... XD Alternativgeschichten Ich musste gerade ernsthaft lange überlegen, welches Lied "In meiner Welt" ist, bis ich auf "A whole new world" kam XD Ja... warten wir XD Das hab ich komischerweise aber nicht XD Ich kann gerade dadurch, dass ich Vergangenheit und Zukunft recht oft überdenk mich in der Gegenwart schnell entscheiden, also so, dass auch ein möglichst gutes Ergebnis dabei rauskommt :D Ja stimmt schon, bei mir hat's ja auch innerhalb von nem Monat angefangen, dass ich nicht mehr darauf achten muss usw ^^ Gemacht hab ich ja auch blödere Dinge, aber gedacht hab ich anders... das hab ich jtzt noch, dass ich vllt äußerlich auf andere eher einen nicht ernsten Eindruck mache, aber im Gedanken bin ich komplett woanders XD Nihilismus und Skeptizismus sind sich ja in einigen Punkten gar nicht so unterschiedlich... Der Nihilismus verneint ja gewisse Ansätze (ethische, physische, etc) (so weit ich weiß... hab mich nicht so intensiv damit beschäftigt) Skeptizismus "verneint" hingegen sozusagen die Wirklichkeit oder die Fähigkeit zu Wissen... Gorgias wäre hierbei sogar ein Vertreter des Nihilismus und des (radikalen) Skeptizismus "...erstens: Es gibt nichts; zweitens: wenn es ach etwas gäbe, wäre es doch für den Menschen unerkennbar; drittens: wenn es auch erkennbar wäre, wäre es doch unserem Mitmenschen nicht mitteilbar und nicht verständlich zu machen. Denn das Organ, wodurch wir etwas mitteilen, ist das Wort; das Wort aber ist nicht das Ding, das existiert. Wir teilen unseren Mitmenschen nicht die Dinge mit, sondern Worte, die von den Dingen selber ganz verschieden sind. Wie nun das Sichtbare nicht hörbar wird, so kann, da das Ding draußen existiert, es auch nicht zu unserem Wort werden. Wenn es aber nicht das Wort ist, kann es auch nicht einem andern mitgeteilt werden." - Gorgias Ich stimme hier nur teilweise zu, da ich kein radikaler Skeptiker bin, ich sage, dass wir nicht wissen können, sondern nur glauben. Namen sind nur Variablen, die uns das Reden leichter machen und Forschungen über die Vergangenheit sind reine Spekulationen. Die Welt um uns herum könnte eine Art "Unwirklichkeit" sein, eine Art Traum. Niemand könnte es sagen, da es, wenn es der Traum eines anderen Wesens ist, nur dann möglich wäre, wenn dieses zulassen würde, dass wir es wissen. Wäre es eine Illusion die ich selbst habe, dann wäre es dasselbe, denn ich könnte genauso in einer Art Koma liegen und alles träumen... ich würde es nie erfahren, da meine Umgebung nichts davon weiß, da ich ja auch nichts davon weiß. Man könnte somit sagen, dass nur die eigene Person wirklich existiert oder jede Person in einer eigenen kleinen Welt, die alles so von der Welt des anderen übersetzt, dass es zusammenhängt... somit würden wir eig. sinnlos miteinander interagieren, da du vllt etwas komplett anderes hier liest, als ich schreibe und wenn deine Antwort wäre "ich habe ... gelesen", dann wäre es eine Übersetzung, die hier für mich richtig wäre, aber du könntest in deiner Welt etwas komplett anderes geschrieben haben... so gesehen wäre so auch eine Welt unter Drogeneinfluss "real", da jemand in einer für ihn realen Welt lebt, auch wenn wir es nicht so sehen. (Die Realität ist doch bloß das, was unser Gehirn als solches interpretiert, also kann es genauso real sein, wenn mein Gehirn die "Realität" verändert.) Außerdem nehmen wir laut wissenschaftl. Erkenntnissen die Welt ja eig. gar nicht so auf, wie sie ist, da wir viele Reize nicht aufnehmen können und die Sinnesorgane ja auch nach Relevanz filtern, wodurch wir nciht alles wahrnehmen können, was wir aber wahrnehmen könnten. Puh... aber kurz: ich bin kein radikaler Skeptiker, sondern meine, dass wir immerhin glauben können (wenn auch nicht wissen) und daher kann ich auch nicht wissen, ob alles um mich herum real ist, jedoch kann ich auch nicht wissen, ob es das nicht ist. Immerhin weiß ich, dass ich nichts weiß XD Mit menschlicher Psyche beschäftige ich mich auch etwas, allerdings nicht so intensiv... ein Hauptpunkt wäre die Unzufriedenheit des Menschen ^^ Minecraft Sry für den Dialekt, aber das ging beim Schreiben so mit XD "Heraußen" (im Dialekt "haraußen") ist sowas wie "draußen", nur eher die kurzform von "herausgekommen" ^^ Ja Eisbären, aber die können auch gefährlich werden XD Nö... ich war iwie mit Nintendo bzw. Zelda U beschäftigt (also mit den neuen Bekanntgaben usw.) Horrorspiele haben sicher für einige einen reiz als VR... ich weiß nicht, ob ich deswegen nicht schlafen könnte, aber ich mag's nicht XD "Pascal... What's an airhead?" "Someone who's so smart, they can control air with their mind!" "Wow! You're amazing!" - Sophie und Pascal (Tales of Graces) werd auch iwie faul, aber hin und wieder geht's wieder XD